


How our story should have ended

by Justalazywriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Nightmares, Sex, Top Gwaine, merlin is a sweet scared bean, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalazywriter/pseuds/Justalazywriter
Summary: Merlin x Gwaine--This story takes place after the great trial of Albion and Morgana's death.Merlin summons upon the great dragon to heal Camelot's fallen king, and in so making the warlock fall as his magic weakens.Running his gloved hand over his manservants' bony knuckles, the blonde looked fondly at the warlock. "The law of magic is to be taken, as today has proven not all magic is a curse and not all have a choice in this world" The knights looked to their king in shock and honor as their king made his ruling, uplifting the law his father had placed.'this will forever change our futures'As Merlin heals over time, as Gwaine stays by his friend's side through each step helping the poor warlock cope with grief and the scars he has taken as his secret has remained under lock and key. Now able to express who he was born to be, Camelot welcomes magic but with every great thing comes with a price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all my stories will be published on my wattpad at Marrwrote!  
> Hope you loves enjoy!

everyone is alive accept Lancelot and Morgana  
Gwen is still queen, and Gwaine x Merlin is end game

Tears escaped the warlock’s eyes as he held his dying king in his arms as his last breath escaped his lips, brilliant blue eyes rolling in his eye sockets as he fell limp, “Arthur?” Merlin asked, shaking the king, “Arthur!” he yelled receiving no response from the blonde male as he cried out for him to open his eyes. 

“No!” the warlock cried throwing his head up as he cried out in a somber pain, “No, you can’t die!” tears rolled down the boy’s pale skin as he held Arthur close to his chest before taking in a deep breath and shouting up into the grey skies,

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!” The loud sound of the dragon’s wings flapping in the distance as the great dragon landed in front of the two humans the magnificent creature bowing its head as it looked at the warlock. Kilgharrah.

“How do I heal him!” Merlin plead, the great dragon let out a sigh, his golden eye’s starring at the fallen prince. “Only you have the power to heal him your warlock” the great dragon spoke, “How!” the warlock demanded as his hands trembled feeling as the king’s heart beat began to feel faint under his chest of iron and chain. “I can’t live without him!” he cried in horror of losing his friend.  
“That only you know young warlock, Arthur has completed his duty on this planet and the gods vow to claim his spirit. You must fight their will” the dragon breathed, “Destroy their will to take the king”  
Tears fell onto the knight’s blood-stained armor as Merlin let out a gargled sob, “I do not possess the magic for such a spell” Kilgharrah look at the mortal in his master’s arms taking in a soft breath before he spoke, “Then the king will die” 

Pain and anger fueled the warlock as he cried before gasping for air as his once blue eyes flashed a brilliant gold looking up to the skies as his magic cried for release, enchanting a spell as the trees around them seemed to flourish as flowers sprouted in the empty field, everything so full of life.  
The warlock did not just posses magic, he is magic. Nature, so full of life as the leaves fell, Kilgharrah watching as the wind dare sweep over the mere mortals as his dragon lord cried out an ancient spell of forgiveness and sorrow holding Camelot’s beloved king in his arms.

The warlock’s eyes began to cloud as he felt his magic weaken, Merlin looked down at the man in his arms, sobbing as he saw no difference—  
Gasping for air, Arthur’s eyes shot open as he pushed himself off of Merlin landing on all fours as he batted his chest for breath unable to breath as he torn his armor off his body letting a sigh of relief escape his lips, 

“Your alive” Merlin spoke weakly as Arthur looked at the warlock, “Merlin?!” the king yelled as Merlin’s eyes closed accepting their darkness as he faded away into a longing sleep. “Merlin!” his voice laced with fear and concern causing the great dragon to sigh startling Arthur as he glanced around for his sword,  
“Stay back!” Arthur yelled, “You have nothing to fear little king, Merlin is my master and I do not weald the power to cause him any harm” the dragon spoke, “What has been done to him” the creature of magic sighed deeply once again, “He used what left of his strength to heal you, Arthur Pendragon. He needs rest” 

Arthur looked down at the warlock that was now in his arms as he held the boy close as he stood up looking at the great dragon, “Please take us to Camelot” the mans voice so desperate it almost made Kilgarrah question if the weak and trembling voice that spoke was really that of Camelot’s great king. 

The dragon kneeled, Arthur took a step closer before he could hear the rumble as the dragon spoke, “Young Pendragon, do not think I shall yeal to you once again as a dragon I must protect my dragon lord” the blonde nodded as he climbed onto the beasts back with Merlin in his arms, ‘I swear I will make things right’

\---  
Everything seemed still as Arthur walked through the gates of Camelot, eyes starring at him in shock as the man carried his manservant in his arms, their true hero. People wanted to cheer, thank the gods for bringing their king back to them, but the sorrowful expression on the great king’s face drew silence. 

Guinevere running down the steps to her husband, but stilled seeing Merlin laying in his arms. Gaius looking at the king, no words to be spoken as the knights gathered taking their friend from Arthur’s arms as they rushed him to the physician chambers. Everything seemingly passing in a blur of movements and silence. 

Percival swiping everything off the old mans table of books and papers, Gwaine laying the warlock down as Gaius placed his fingers to his ‘sons’ neck feeling for a pulse letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the subtle beats of the boy’s heart. “What happened to put him in such a state” Gaius demanded, “He used to much magic as he brought me back from the gates of death, before I lost my breath” The physician looked shocked as Arthur knew of Merlin’s magic as a sword was not drawn to his neck, Gwen placing a cold cloth to her friends burning brow. 

“He saved us, didn’t he Gaius” the king said as more of statement then a question earning a nod from the elderly man, “The Druids called him Emrys, sworn to protect and aid to the greatest king the world has ever known, to unite the land of Albion and become the greatest Sorcerer to have ever walked on the earth”

Arthur sighed, running his callus hands over his face letting out a frustrated sigh as the past replayed in his mind. “He killed Morgana, he saved us all” Gwaine looked down at his sleeping friend laying ill as his chest heaved, “He was to walk in Morgana’s shadow, he was her destiny and her doom” Leon looked up at the Physician.  
“After all these years he never once sought credit for his doings” spoke Elyan, Gaius sighed softly, “That was not why he did it, he was born with the greatest destiny but also the greatest curse. Magic. He protected Arthur as a mission and a friend. But the law of magic—” 

Raising a hand to silence the man, Arthur arose taking Merlin’s hand into his, “Merlin is like a brother to us all, the law of magic was placed by my father as he held onto the past. The past is no longer among us, as the future holds bright” Running his gloved hand over his manservants’ bony knuckles, the blonde looked fondly at the warlock. “The law of magic is to be taken, as today has proven not all magic is a curse and not all have a choice in this world” The knights looked to their king in shock and honor as their king made his ruling, uplifting the law his father had placed.

‘this will forever change our futures’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story gets better please bare with me

Merlin gasped, awaking from his sleep as sweat beaded the young warlock’s forehead. Tear staining his skin as he breathed heavy. “Arthur!” he cried, feeling the bandages wrapped around his slim frame, the warlock looking around at his familiar surroundings as he tried to stand but his body refused to listen to any such movements.

Gwaine entered Merlin’s room, his eyes wide as his hand rested in the hilt of his sword. “Merlin” the man breathed in relief walking over to the magic user, seeing the boys startled expression drew concern in the knight as he pulled a stool to sit beside his friend. 

“Arthur—Alive—no?—dead?- where” Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder stopping the boy from his rambling, “Breath Merlin, everything is alright. You saved Arthur, remember?” he soothed as he gently rubbed circles into the youngers back as a way of calming him. Merlin’s eyes to seem to flicker as each painful memory returned, how long have I been out? He thought as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

“He’s alive?” Merlin asked carefully, receiving a nod from the knight, laughing softly a smile dancing his lips as he breathed out in a relief, “I did it, ha I did it!” Merlin smiling like a child as he placed his hands on his neck pulling his legs up to his chest as he smiled at Gwaine. The weight seemingly being lifted of his shoulders as he smiled to himself, ‘I did it’

Smiling Gwaine took in the cheerful expression, till it turned to one of fear as the warlock’s blue eyes filled with fear and terror hidden under a weak grin as he spoke, “Then why am I still alive?” his voice trailing in a broken rhythm surprising the drunkard as Merlin look down at his hands, “Merls, princess isn’t going to kill you!” Gwaine chuckled as if the king dare challenge him in a fight if he was to lay a mark on Merlin.  
Surprised that the warlock would think such a thing after saving all of Camelot. “The ban of magic has been lifted” the man grinned.

Silence drifted in the room as tears of joy and uncertainty filled his eyes, as he let his tears fall staining his fair skin, smiling through the emotions that welded in his chest in a painful mix.  
Gwaine pulling Merlin into a hug as he sobbed into the knights’ shoulder, “I’m free” he cried, joy heard clearly in his shaken voice as he hugged the long-haired knight. Gwaine ran a hand through Merlin’s short hair as his young friend cried in his embrace. 

As the warlock calmed, the silence became to much as Gwaine was desperate to break it till the door opened to reveal Arthur and the other knights of the round table as they filled the manservants small room as Merlin laid on his cot. 

“your awake” Arthur spoke as he walked in, taking a seat close to the warlock. 

“Your alive” Merlin smiled, his hands trembling as he feared of Arthur everything so new to him now that his magic had been revealed. Merlin felt the dark pit in his stomach grow, guilt? Regret? The poor boy didn’t know as his emotions where unclear but at least a sword wasn’t placed to his neck.

“You’ve been asleep for seven nights” Leon said as he leaned against the wall, smiling at his friend as he took in the news, the warlock stunned as he wouldn’t have believed him still Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

“I thought I’d lost you” the warlock grinned, “And I you” he smiled “Don’t think you can get rid of me that easily” Arthur smiled letting out a small laugh. Clearing his throat as the king noticed the tremble in the boy’s hands, gently the blonde took his manservant’s hands looking him in the eyes, “I’m sorry” Merlin whispered, a small smile was rested on Arthur's lips as he looked down at their hands now holding. “I should be the one sorry” 

Merlin feeling his heart beat against his chest, as he looked at the king. “I never realized how much you’d suffer at my hands… protecting me from all the god knows how many things. Gaius told me of all the times you had almost died protecting my head from magic yet you never sought credit not even once.” Tears formed in the corners of Merlin’s eyes as he sniffled. 

“Arthur, you don’t realize how many times I wanted to tell you. How each day I wanted to tell you but feared you’d… well I think you know, and if you did I wouldn’t have been able to protected you. Please know I’ve only ever used my magic for you and to protect others and not once as Morgana did…” his voice trailed, “I knew of Morgana’s powers long before she knew of them herself, and since each day I blamed myself for what she had become…” Arthur gently squeezed Merlin’s hand as he looked at him.

“You could have never known what she was to become… Merlin for god sakes you saved us all. Who would have known an idiot like you could be the most important man alive” Merlin smiled, his eyes still clouded by guilt, “Much has happened in the days you rested” spoke Leon as he looked at the warlock. 

“The ban of magic has been lifted, and you have been claimed as Camelot’s hero along side Arthur” said Percival with a cheeky grin. “And I think our consul warlock needs some rest” his shocked expression made the knights smile, “Court warlock?” Merlin asked softly unable to believe his ears, “I think sorcerer has a better ring to it, but indeed you are” Elyan laughed.

“Ah, ah, ah, before you start crying—” but it was to late as tears filled Merlin’s eyes as the knights looked at him, smiles dancing their lips, the satisfaction of seeing their friend who has hidden beneath the shadows, always trailing behind someone’s footsteps step out into the light and finally claim recognition for all that has been done.

Elyan nodded his head towards the door signaling for them to leave, to allow the boy to take in all the news. Arthur nodded his head in agreement as the knights left the crying boy.   
\--  
Gaius gently knocked on Merlin’s door, hearing a soft ‘come in’ the physician entering the boys room to see the boy he’d seen as a son looking out the window of the small room, “Gaius” the warlock smiled, turning towards his father like figure.

“How does it feel to by the hero” the man teasingly joked, “I just came in to say supper is ready, do you think you can walk?” the warlock glanced down at his legs his brows furrowed in a frustrated stare, sighing softly, Gaius walked over to the boy offering his shoulder. 

“Come on, lets go eat”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this was supposed be posted last Wednesday but I was dealing with heavy internet problems thanks to the snow.  
> Any ways I just want to say this book is probably gonna take till chapter 5 till it gets good

The sun slowly began to disappear as the sky slowly began to shift into the unforgiving darkness, Merlin sat up in his bed trying to raise to his feet as his knees wobbled.  
Walking out of his small bedroom to see Gaius laying sleeping as his snores filled the empty chambers, the grin on the warlock’s face as he saw the drool dripping from the mans mouth as he rolled almost falling off his bed. 

Finally getting to the door, carefully closing the heavy wooden door as he heard the soft click as he pressed his back to the door letting out a soft sigh of relief. It had been a day since the boy woke the physician keeping the boy locked in his chamber as he needed to rest but for god sakes the man was going to die from boredom. 

Walking through the empty halls as knights stood their posts, a torch reflecting their shadows to the stone floors as the Warlock walked the halls breathing in the fresh air that didn’t smell of potions containing god knows what.

The warlock let out a sigh as he walked out to one of the watch towers to see no knights on post, a grin made its was to his lips. The knights on post here were most likely either Gwaine or Elyan the two always wondering when on duties claiming it was to boring to stand still all knight. 

Resting his arms, the warlock looked out seeing the few homes still lit with candles as guards walked the streets with torches in their hands, watching over the town he smiled all this was protected because of their king. He smiled, magic was allowed in the castles walls once again thirty years Camelot has outlawed magic but Uther’s rein was over, Morgana laid alone in the darkness as Arthur took his rightful place on the throne beside Guinevere. 

“What are you doing at my post” A man asked, Merlin could hear the grin in his voice as he looked up to see Gwaine standing no more then a few foot steps away making Merlin wonder how he’d gotten so close without him hearing the thumping of his feet. 

The torch lighted the knights face, the beautiful flames showing every detail of the long-haired knight, “Gaius was going to kill me keeping me locked up in that chamber” Merlin sighed leaning back, Gwaine laughed softly now standing beside his friend, “Ah well you need to heal, don’t want you falling down the castle stairs” he teased, the younger pouted softly, Gwaine letting out a sigh as he placed the torch in a holder, “Okay Merls what’s really bugging you” 

The warlock closed his eyes taking in the cold breeze that brushed over his shoulders, “I don’t honestly know, I’m just thinking how, how all of this wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Arthur. And now with magic freed to roam Camelot new threats may come” Placing a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder, looking at the ravenette captivated by his starling blue eyes. 

“Listen Merlin, all of this wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you” Gwaine said, “And magic…” his voice trailed, how would he respond? The knight had seen what horrors magic could do, but he’d also see what greatness it could bring and the male standing in front of him was living proof of that. 

“there is no evil in sorcery, just in the hearts of men” Merlin said softly, “I said that to Arthur once” Gwaine smiled, “Merlin, when you were born with magic… was it a curse?” The warlock chuckled, smiling at his friend, “No, it was no curse” 

“The great dragon once told me, ‘Merlin, you are more then a son of your father. You are the son of the earth, the sea, the sky, magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself. You can not lose what you are” the knight stayed silent listening to the mans tale, “since I’ve heard those words, I knew I could never rid of my magic as it was something that was made of me and to rid of my magic I’d have to rid of myself” Gwaine smirked, “Frankly I like you the way you are, a puzzle that needs to be put together” Merlin laughed, his smile making the knights heart flutter as his stomach knotted.  
“An impossible one at that” he added, smiling. 

Merlin valued Gwaine as someone more then a friend, a bond that was a mystery to him no spell could tell him what this feeling was, at first it seemed like Gwaine was his hero more then Arthur. But he never tried to be the hero because he knew he could never be the hero of Merlin’s story, no. He was the one who kept quite in the back and was the hero for his friend, or what he thought was a friend.  
Gwaine never cared if he was to be remember as the savior of Camelot, he just wanted to be remembered as the person that never left his side. 

“Can you show me a little of your magic” the man smiled like a child as he asked with a grin, “Upastige draca” he whispered towards the torch hanging beside them as the fire took form of a dragon in the crackling flames as it slowly disappeared into the night skies. 

He had a tender expression as his face as he watched Gwaine smile at the dragon before it disappeared, “That’s how Arthur found out about my magic” Merlin spoke, the knight hiding his sorrow, why could he never be Merlin’s first? (suggestive wink) 

\---- 

I fucking swear this gets better


End file.
